


sunoo~sentric

by ijustwannamakeyousmile



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: CW: bad eating habits, Canon Compliant, EAT WELL EVERYDAY PLZ, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Sunoo-centric, Kim Sunoo-centric (ENHYPEN), Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective Lee Heeseung, Protective Park Sunghoon, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kim Sunoo, subtle gay undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwannamakeyousmile/pseuds/ijustwannamakeyousmile
Summary: Sunoo sighs.He choose this._____chapter 1: sunoo stumbles across "pink-haired hyung" and promptly faints into his side.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Choi Yeonjun, Kim Sunoo & Everyone, Kim Sunoo & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	sunoo~sentric

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to bring this into more attention :( Sunoo deserves the world :((
> 
> Also! for those of you who don't know Jaemin of NCT recently recommended a tc show on netflix whose main couple are two men :) that's what's mentioned in here!!

“Four TV show’s Nct’s Jaemin recommended to NCTzens…”

Scrolling through the headlines of mainly English articles was one of the many ways the budding seventeen year old entertained his mind in dressing rooms. Seriously, he could only take so much of Heeseung constantly scrolling through tiktoks.

Sunoo swore he’d flip over the couch in their dorm if he had to hear one more sound off of that damn app bounce around their waiting room. So, in a desperate attempt to avoid fatally damaging their stylist’s hard work, the younger boy left for a quiet hallway.

Carefully adjusting his clothes to not crumple upon contact with the cold tile, a slightly disgruntled Kim Sunoo lowered himself down. While slightly uncomfortable, Sunoo’s annoyance faded out as he started scrolling on his tiny (yet insanely large compared to his own hands) Samsung.

Yes, yes, he was quite aware he wasn’t supposed to sponsor things. But really… who was gonna stop him from showing off his almost _thousand dollar_ phone?

Bighit?

_Nah._

Looking back at his brightly colored screen, Sunoo squinted to read some more headlines. The drama lover he was, Sunoo didn’t stop to wait as he clicked on his senior idol’s drama recommendations…

Kim Sunoo was a hoe for staying in the know.

Sunoo, of course, didn’t let his mind stay on how unbelievably cringy that thought was, choosing instead to direct his attention to the NCT member’s comments…

damn.

His breath hitched.

“Call Me By Your Name”

Kim Sunoo was by no means a weak-hearted person.

Sunoo had lived through a global pandemic while preparing for his nearing debut at the mere age of seventeen.

But Sunoo knew that movie.

Sunoo knew that that movie was by no means something that would be readily accepted in Korea, shown to the masses in movie theaters with an approving audience. No matter how many times he’d heard his mother stare down two people in love walking by the Han river and whisper her real thoughts in Sunoo’s ears, he’d never let reality crash down on him.

However, when he first approached i-land, he’d been forced to face the real reality. In between whispers heard after the cameras cut for the night and hidden conversations covered by staffs’ hands, Sunoo let it sink in, finally.

He would love and be judged for that love.

But if that’s how it had to be, Sunoo would do everything in his power to keep that from changing him.

“Is it better to speak or die?”

Sunoo knew everything before it hit him, of course.

Yet the small things always got him.

Seeing his seniors be so outstandingly _open_ with their support for the idea that, “love is love” would never stop bringing a strangely overjoyed feeling to his heart and crinkled, smiling eyes that would block his vision.

Sitting there, giggling over the happiness that stemmed from the random article that blessed his phone, Sunoo was almost distracted from the rumbling hunger that burned through his stomach.

Now don’t get him wrong.

Sunoo loved food. He was a chronically quilty stress-eater; food was his safe space! He’d never really associated food with being a negative thing his entire life…

So he didn’t really understand why the company wanted to.

Obviously, from the very beginning Sunoo knew something like this may happen. Joining as a slightly weak member and slowly building up strength, Sunoo needed food by his side to help him regain his previous overflowing stamina!

Yet with his beautifully high cheekbones and full, rosy cheeks, somewhere along the lines his meal plans had gotten skewed by the well-meaning company.

Well-meaning was the adjectives the underage line had chosen to go with. The rest of the members were absolutely furious with the idea of their fellow bandmate _skipping meals_ as if it was the correct thing to do. It led to a rather passionate choice of language from Heeseung-hyung.

Sunoo didn’t think he’d ever heard more curse words strung along together in one sentence ever before.

For how much Sunoo appeared the ever loving, ever positive young child he loved to portray themselves in front of the people around him, each of his smiles were nothing more than a euphemism to cover the truth that was blatant to all those who had even a sliver of interest in his well being.

Each day he was plagued with dark thoughts that were almost always met with bleak consequences. Simply sitting on the ground could be captured by the same website he was reading off of currently - _Koreaboo.com_ , really who even let the site call itself _that_ of all things. 

The pictures could be used for a steady stream of nefarious purposes. Right off the top of his head, Sunoo thought of the few favorites he’d gossiped over in the past among the seemingly boring classmates swamping the halls of his old high school:

_Rising idol Kim Sunoo spotted sulking in the corner - possible company abuse?_

_Former contestant show survivor found in a corner - could he be contemplating dropping out?_

And, his personal favorite,

_Kim Sunoo smiling at his phone… netizens suggest he may have a secret girlfriend!”_

The Korean population couldn’t spot a fruit flying at them from a mile a way. 

But seriously, Kim Sunoo was tired of the bad press, the malicious rumors, the company politics, the stuck up managers telling him to drop off kilograms like they were hair follicles… 

It was times like these, staring forward listlessly in that hallway, awkwardly shuffling his feet that Sunoo really started to question if it was all worth it. After getting past i-land of all things, was he seriously having second thoughts now? It was too late to run away. 

It was too late to do much of anything, really. 

Sunoo’s stomach felt as if it were collapsing into itself. His strange strategy of leading his mind on a train of chaotic thoughts had backfired as they only circled around with more intensity on the need for food that wouldn’t leave him and his stupid meal-skipping diet plan alone!

Conjuring up those ridiculously dramaticized headlines had only pulled himself deeper into his head; he didn’t notice the pink haired man who was just about to round the corner.

“Ah!”

“Oh Sunbaenim!”

Sunoo hurriedly rushed to formally greet the older artist. In doing so however, he only made their current situation worse as his head was almost slammed into by Yeonjun’s extended palm.

Yeonjun, it seemed, had reached his hand forward to shake Sunoo’s hand while the younger had made to bow. Sunoo’s head had already twinged on the way down; the hunger had reached his temple just in time for the large “ _CRACK_ ” to sound amidst the two.

Talk about a soiled first impression.

The functioning part of Sunoo’s head went into a loop about his regretful meeting with the elder he’d never gotten the experience of knowing as a trainee. Nevertheless, the extremity of the state of affairs had only clicked into place when he’d heard the taller start to apologize

“I’m very sorry, is there any way I could-”

Yeonjun started with the tone of voice he’d always used when talking with strangers, but quickly stopped when he’d realized exactly who was in front of him.

(Honestly, Sunoo didn’t fault him… What kind of lame seventeen year old who’d just reached his ride to fame would be hanging out on a dusty floor in the middle of nowhere? Sunoo would’ve thought he’d stumbled into a random unknowing janitor, instead.)

“Oh Sunoo-yah! Are you alright? I’m so sorry do you need me to get-”

A painful grumble managed to cut off Yeonjun in the middle of his dialogue. Normally the pair of them would be mortified with the bad manners Sunoo’d just displayed (heck he’d just interrupted his _senior_ ) but with these circumstances? The two were just trying to get over the obstacle that was their awkwardness as they attempted to get Sunoo to stand up straight.

Yeonjun, being the social butterfly he was, was easy to get close with; Sunoo being quite similar, the two were soon up and caught up in a discussion in no time as the taller helped the smaller up. Yeonjun couldn’t help but notice how tiny Sunoo's hands could be held in his, all personal space lost between the two as Sunoo leaned against him for support.

To anyone else, they surmised, the position would look quite suspicious.

If there was one thing they had in common, it was being immediately and undeniably physically clingy with the people around them, afterall.

“Are the stylists going to be horribly mad with me? I haven’t messed up your makeup to terribly, have I?”

“Oh, no, Sunbae… don’t worry I’m fine-”

“Ah… no, no, no, no, NO! Once I’d playfully clumped up a bit of Beomgyu’s mascara and they all came running after me, interested in the company’s policies on corporal punishment!”

Sunoo giggled a little and letting the hyung know that he, at that exact point in time, was not prepared with any makeup - his natural, bareface was the only thing he had in front of him then. Obviously, this was said with no little amount of embarrassment! 

Sunoo couldn’t remember the last time he’d willingly met someone for the _first time_ without having primped up his appearance to the best of his abilities! Sunoo took pride in the slight touches he’d add to his lip tint or the extra curl he’d always been sure to include after the staff had already declared him ready for the cameras.

Yeonjun gasped in shock - sure, through his career as an idol he’d met many people who looked stunning without even trying (he lived with four of the most handsome men he’d ever laid eyes upon). Though the seventeen year old in front of him had the cutest, liveliest, and above all - the _prettiest_ aura he’d ever seen.

Sunoo, although drowsy, had enormous eyes (a trait the txt members all stored great value in) and a whisker-smile that stretched throughout his face as he spoke to the elder. Yeonjun, in his analysis of the junior had almost forgotten how they’d stumbled (quite literally) into one another.

He was reminded as Sunoo slightly grimaced through his usual giggles and slightly downtrodden way of talking. Even for just meeting the kid, Yeonjun had had plenty of opportunities to watch clips of all the members that would be up for the debut in the New Year. Essentially, it had been his homework to make this whole “Playground” show work.

Although, as he’d continued looking deeper and deeper into clips Yeonjun could not deny the fact he’d spent longer coo-ing over one fluffy cheeked member more than the rest.

“Hey… Are you alright over there?”

Sunoo was startled by the seemingly abrupt inquisition into his well-being. He should have seen it coming, really, after wincing one more time than socially acceptable during a conversation.

“I’m....”

Sunoo could _not_ in good faith say that he was one hundred percent, completely, totally, perfectly fine.

He’d always been told he wore his heart on his sleeve, and Sunoo was never one to gift others with the presence of negative emotions. Yet as an alarming bubble swole in his chest, Sunoo tried starting again with an,

“I just-”

Sunoo was not okay.

Completely over-sharing to strangers about his overly obsessive managers was an activity usually frowned upon in their industry. Sunoo didn’t need years of experience to know that one.

But as his head started to roll over in its hold where Yeonjun was supporting his neck with his steady hands, Sunoo started to feel a pressing lull into nausea - not quite sleep but not really feeling the want to stay conscious anymore.

When his hyungs had questioned him early on how much food intake he’d got in before they’d been carted in to the behind the scenes area, Sunoo had given them some vague description of rice cakes as he’d disjointedly moved towards the back of the room for the greeting. 

Thinking back on that now? Kim Sunoo desperately wished he’d realized his elders’ intentions earlier… Sunghoon being on a similar diet had not only constantly worried after his own health but the younger’s, as well.

Sunoo’s sensitive, food-deprived brain, however, had taken it as an insult to spit back in their faces.

Oh, how he wished he could go twenty one hours back in time and decide to eat once more before this horrible set of affairs had occurred. It was a secretive diet that concluded with Sunoo eating for the first time in a day after the sun had already set.

But he’d asked for this hadn’t he? The managers recently asking him to stop with the breakfast for a few days were… doing it for his own good, right? His public image?

Kim Sunoo did _not_ think he’d be able to convince Heeseung-hyung of that fact, however, and had, for the most part, decided to keep it to himself.

Sucked out of his thoughts by the questionative glance thrown at him from the singer in front of him, Suno took a deep breathe and-

Sunoo took a deep breath and-

And he-

He-  


Sunoo couldn’t breathe- GOD _DAMN_ IT 

_why couldn't Sunoo breathe?_

Sunoo promptly passed out, leaving a horrified Yeonjun in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll likely update this when i feel down again :")


End file.
